mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump is the 45th, and current president of the United States of America. He is both the oldest, and wealthiest elected president, and the first meme president (although minor memes of Obama and Bush existed during their rule, but never reached Trump's popularity). He is known as "God Emperor" by those in the alt-right, and a lot of nasty nicknames by leftists. He was a famous businessman and television personality before becoming President. Trump won the election on November 8, 2016, in a surprise victory against Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton. The Russian Mafia influenced the election results to favor Trump. Trump is Barack Obama's successor. However, In the first months of his presidency, Trump reversed several of his predecessor's policies, withdrawing the United States from the Trans-Pacific Partnership and the Paris Climate Agreement, undoing parts of the thaw in Cuban-US relations, and urging Congress to replace the Affordable Care Act. Biography Donald Trump was born on June 14, 1946, at the Jamaica Hospital Medical Center, Queens, New York City. He was the fourth of five children born to Frederick Christ "Fred" Trump (1905–1999) and Mary Anne Trump (née MacLeod, 1912–2000). Trump was not drafted during the Vietnam War. While in college from 1964 to 1968, he obtained four student deferments. In 1966, he was deemed fit for service based upon a military medical examination, and in 1968 was briefly classified as fit by a local draft board, but was given a 1-Y medical deferment in October 1968, attributed to heel spurs. In 1969, he received a high number in the draft lottery, which made him unlikely to be called. He earned an economics degree from the Wharton School. For 45 years, he managed The Trump Organisation, the real estate development firm founded by his paternal grandmother. His career focused on building or renovating office towers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. He started several side ventures and branded various products with his name. He produced and hosted The Apprentice television show for 12 years. As of 2017, he was the 544th richest person in the world with an estimated net worth of $3.5 billion. Trump's ancestors originated from the German village of Kallstadt, Palatinate, on his father's side, and from the Outer Hebrides isles of Scotland on his mother's side. All his grandparents, and his mother, were born in Europe. Trump's paternal grandfather, Friedrich Trump (later Frederick), first emigrated to the United States in 1885 at the age of 16, and became a citizen in 1892. He amassed a fortune operating boom-town restaurants and boarding houses in the Seattle area in Red Dead Redemption, and the Klondike region of Canada, during the gold rush. Trump was also briefly a wrestler in the WWE. Quotes Draw my Life Here is the video of Donald Trump's Draw my Life. Made accurate as possible, lol. Theme song Trivia *Frank Kenson (in actuality, Francesco Barzini) is based of Trump. *He has small hands and if his hands are so small, you can be assured something else must be small too... *He loves German, Italian, Mexican, Japanese, and Chinese foods. However, he doesn’t drink alcohol nor does he use any tobacco products. *While the President Frank Kenson does believe climate change is real, Tramp was rumoured to think China invented it. Also, while Trump may think vaccines link to autism, Kenson claims lightbulbs cause cancer. Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Americans Category:Rich People Category:Politician Category:Old Farts Category:Company Owners Category:Scottish Category:Germans Category:Cowards Category:RDR Category:Ugly people Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Useless Category:Dixmor property Category:Gamblers Category:Presidents Category:Capitalists Category:Christians Category:Liars Category:Fathers Category:Evil Genius Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Memes Category:Republicans Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Aryans Category:Overweight characters Category:Musicians Category:Lawful Neutral